everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NibiruMul/What do the Yablokov brothers think of...?
Time for another "what does X think of...?" blog post! This time I'm going to do it with brothers Yevgeny Yablokov and Rodion Yablokov. You'll be getting answers from both of them. Like lots of siblings, they tend to disagree on a lot of things, but they might agree on other things. Yevgeny, the older brother, is going to be a bit harsher, as he is pretty opinionated and not afraid to speak his mind. Rodion, the younger brother, will be a bit nicer and less critical, preferring to keep positive UPDATE 10/28: Since it's been three weeks, this blog post is now closed to new requests. RULES: 1. Since both Yevgeny and Rodion are giving their opinions, I'd prefer that you throw only one or two OCs at me at a time. wait until I answer before throwing another OC at me. 2. No Next Generation OCs. Current Generation OCs only. 3. Please link to your OC's page in the comment. 4. Have fun! Blakemore Swanson Yevgeny: Oh God...this girl freaks me out. She never says a word to anyone, but she's always there. She's also very secretive, like she's hiding something from other students. Personally, I wouldn't say anything to her, since I'm worried that she might attack me or something - just ask those kids who looked at her notebook. I think I'll just stay away from her. Rodion: I've heard a lot of stuff about this girl, but she never talks to anyone, so I don't know if what other people say about her is true or not. Maybe she's just shy. There's nothing wrong with being shy - I can be shy too sometimes. She might be lonely too - I hear she has a big family, but you can have a big family and still be lonely. Someone told me that she's cursed. I don't know if it's true...is it? Diana Lunamoon Yevgeny: Another quiet girl. Seems like there's a lot of quiet people here. But anyway...she seems a lot more likable than Blakemore. She seems pretty nice. I've seen her have panic attacks on more than one occasion. I can sympathize since Rodya has them too occasionally. She's afraid of a lot of the things, especially the dark. I can relate - I was afraid of the dark when I was little. Maybe I should try to talk to her - I think we'd get along. Rodion: She seems really sweet, and she's really shy. I heard she speaks a really strange language. I guess it's hard not to be shy when no one else speaks the same language as you. She's prone to panic attacks - I can relate since I have them too from time to time. I can also relate to the fact that she has a lot of fears, since I'm not exactly the bravest person out there and always need Zhenya to back me up. I think me and Diana would get along great. Amorette Cupid Yevgeny: For one thing, she's a Cupid, which I think is pretty cool. She also seems very creative. I hear she really enjoys Princess Design and Fashion Design. I've personally never cared much for fashion since I think fashion is kinda boring, but someone as creative as her would be a good fashion designer. She's also very good in battle, which is definitely something I like to see in others. She seems like a really cool girl. Rodion: She can fly! That's so cool! I wish I could fly. It must be really cool to fly since that way you won't need things like airplanes. I also hear she's very creative. I love designing stuff too, although with me it's more in terms of technology than fashion. Maybe I should try to experiment with fashion. But anyway...she seems really nice too. I haven't ever talked to her, but I should while I still have the chance! Ares Senses Yevgeny: First off...who names a girl Ares? Isn't that a boys' name? Well...maybe I'm not one to talk since not everyone says my name correctly. I hear she likes to play pranks. I'm not much of a prankster - if anything, I've fallen for so many practical jokes it makes me feel embarrassed. I also hear that she frequently panics at the sound of a loud noise. Rodya does that too. And she's clumsy. I better not go near her if I'm holding something breakable like a MirrorPhone. Rodion: I know her. I've seen her panic whenever she hears something loud. I do that too sometimes, so I can relate. I also hear she's pretty loyal - it's good to have someone loyal by your side, since you won't have to worry about being betrayed. She is a bit of a klutz, but I think sometimes being clumsy can be kind of...endearing. I should talk to her more. Juniper Wocky Yevgeny: For one thing, I think she's pretty scary. I don't know what exactly a Jabberwocky is, but I haven't heard good things about it. But I heard she has a good side to her too. She's very formal, and she seems pretty sophisticated. Plus she's really talented too. Unfortunately, she might not like the fact that I enjoy dragon slaying. Sigh... Rodion: She looks pretty terrifying. I'm kinda terrified of dragons, but I understand that they aren't all bad. Juniper seems pretty nice. She seems pretty formal too, and from what I've heard, she's of royal descent, so I think we'd get along better. I think I'd be a little careful before meeting her, since she has electrical breath, but I guess I could give meeting her a shot. Jaiden Wocky Yevgeny: He's Juniper's twin, I've heard. I'm told he doesn't take, and that's putting it lightly. He's usually calm, but if anything, I think it makes him more intimidating than Juniper. He's also friends with Amorette, and he's very protective of her. I guess I'll be careful before getting to know the two. Rodion: So Juniper has a twin. My thoughts on him are much the same as my thoughts on Juniper. Jaiden seems pretty nice, and he's calm much of the time, plus he's sophisticated. And he's friends with Amorette, which is a plus too. I'd definitely talk to him, but I heard he can be pretty brutal to people who piss him off, so I think it's better to get on his good side. Recene Caribou Yevgeny: He seems pretty cool. He's very good at winter sports. Being from Russia, winter sports appeal to me too. I think it's cool that he likes figure skating. I like figure skating too, and me and Rodya get figure skating lessons during the winter. Though he is kinda loud, which can be a bit annoying, though maybe it won't be too much of an issue. Recene seems like a nice guy. Rodion: He's pretty loud. I'm not too fond of people who are loud since they can be kinda annnoying, plus being autistic, I have sensory issues. He's also a bit of a prankster, and I'm a bit worried that if I tried to hang with him, he might play a joke on me. Maybe he isn't all bad, though - he is athletic, and I like sports too. Just like Recene, I love figure skating, and maybe we could bond over that. So maybe I should give it a shot and try to befriend him. K.V. Cupid Yevgeny: Great...another Cupid. But anyway...she seems nice. She's very good at archery, and she can also fly. She's not fond of cameras, which means that School Picture Day must be pretty hard for her. She's not fond of parties either, and she's very calm. I guess she'll make a good person to talk to when I'm feeling relaxed. (Oh, and her favorite color is red. That's my favorite color too!) Rodion: Another Cupid! She can fly too, which I've already covered with Amorette. She's Amorette's roommate, so I'm sure if I'd get along with Amorette, I'd get along with this girl too. She's also scared of Juniper and Jaiden, which is pretty understandable. I guess I could protect her from those two - I'm a lot tougher than I look. Category:Blog posts